Browning M2
The M2 Browning machine gun is a mounted machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M2 is featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive. At the start of the game, the player uses an M2 that's mounted on a Jeep against enemies while trying to get back to base. While ineffective against tanks, it can destroy trucks in a few shots. Later on, multiple M2s are used aboard a B-17 Flying Fortress against enemy planes. At first, the player is forced to use specific ones, but by the end, the player can choose whichever one he/she want to use. In Multiplayer, the Jeep and the M4 Sherman tank are equipped with an M2. It can be used by entering the vehicle, then wheel-scrolling to another position. Image:m2jeep_uo.png|Using the M2 on the jeep Image:m2dual_uo.png|The dual M2s on the B-17 Image:m2rear_uo.png|The M2 on the B-17's tail Image:m2side1_uo.png|One of the side M2's on the B-17 Image:m2side2_uo.png|Firing the side M2 Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the M2 appears in the British campaign. It is mounted on a jeep and is used for most of the level "Desert Ride". It is seen on jeeps in the level "Misson: Matmata", but they use the MG42 sound effects. File:011 50cal.jpg|From left to right and top to bottom: Side view, 3/4 view, and first-person view of the Browning M2. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the M2 Browning can be found on a number of occasions. Several Brownings are mounted on the B-24 Liberator in Lucky Thirteen, as well as mounted on M4 Shermans. The M2 is the player's main defense during the last battle of the second American mission and is also found in the third Canadian mission, when it is used to destroy several German half-tracks. The M2 has a downside, as due to its high rate of fire and tendency to be used against vehicles, the M2 can ruin a player's accuracy count when fired too much. Call of Duty 3 The M2 makes one appearance in Call of Duty 3, at the start of the level "Falaise Road". It has unlimited ammo, but poor accuracy and a low rate of fire. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M2 makes a reappearance in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In "Charlie Don't Surf", two enemies will do a drive-by against the player with an M2 on a truck. If he's not killed, his truck will drive further into an enemy territory, where it's abandoned away in a corner. They can also be seen in the beginning of the mission while the player is on the helicopter. The M2 cannot be used if the player manages to get close to it. However, in the mission Charlie Don't Surf, by getting out of the map and past the broadcast center (see glitch page for details) there is a lone M2. Mounted, although not on anything, a "Press F/X/Square To Use" appears on the screen. By pressing the "use" button, the player can use the M2. There is also a picture glitch that when the player see the press button to enter it shows a mounted M249 SAW. The M2 is also mounted on the M1 Abrams seen throughout the USMC Campaign. The M2 also shows up on several multiplayer maps such as Countdown. They are mounted on destroyed Technicals, but cannot be used. Image:m2truck_4.png|The M2 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:M2machinegun.png|Aiming through the sights of the M2. Call of Duty: World at War It is used in the campaign mission "Black Cats", in which the player operates four mounted weapons on a PBY Catalina. The M2 can also be seen on the M4 Sherman tanks in campaign. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M2 is seen on a Technical again, though this time it is usable. A strange thing to note about this mounted machine gun is that the player cannot see the player's hands when operating it, similar to how the player's hands cannot be seen when they are using the Helicopter-mounted Minigun during the campaign level "Of Their Own Accord" and the Special Ops mission "Big Brother". In the level Team Player, when using the HMMWV-mounted Minigun, the player's hands and arms are visible while operating the weapon, spooling the gun and holding the trigger button. Nothing on the player's person is visible while using the mounted M2, however, and even its butterfly-trigger mechanism is never seen pressed down to fire the weapon. The M2 can be used in the campaign level, The Hornet's Nest, and is seen mounted on the Stryker in Exodus, and on the M1 Abrams tanks seen throughout the U.S. Army Rangers Campaign. File:Browning_MW2.png|The M2 Browning in MW2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M2 makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. ''Unlike its platform counterpart, the player can actually see their hands when it is in use. File:Browning_M2_Mobilized.jpg|The M2 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Call of Duty: Black Ops The M2 Browning appears in a few levels, it appears in the level Crash Site in hands of the young frontgunner in the PBR. It is also seen as the turret of certain M113s in the levels ''SOG and The Defector, Bottom Feeder's gunner is equipped with an M2 Heavy Browning.﻿ ﻿ Trivia * In Modern Warfare 2, the M2 uses the M249's pickup icon, just like the one in Call of Duty 4. * In Modern Warfare, its firing sound is the same as the turret machine gun from 'War Pig' * The Gun is seen in Black Ops, but unusable. It's seen in the mission SOG, when the tank explodes and nearly hits Mason, making the player crawl under it. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Support Weapons Category:Mounted Guns Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons